habboswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of the Ashla Forest
Category:Events The Destruction of the Ashla Forest was a battle involving the Jedi Order, Bromi Dista, the MandoAdumari Strike Force, and the Republic against the Beast Confederation. The event Zidane Kast took the Jedi for a stroll through the Ashla Forest. It was a casual learning experience. He told them about the history of the forest. They entered into the meditation gardens. He explained to them it was the area in the forest with the highest concentration of the Force. He looked out in the corner of his eye, and saw someone. It took him awhile to realize who it was. Bromi Dista. He wondered what he was doing here. But he seemed to just be listening to the history. They walked back out to the forest, and started to head back to the Adumar Temple. But then, all of a sudden, ships headed down at them. Jaidev rushed all of them back into the meditation gardens, as beasts poured from the ships. He looked up to them. They looked mutated and had wings. All of hem also had an assortment of blasters. They fired upon everyone. Jaidev was hit trying to save a child, but he made it inside. The meditation gardens were surrounded by trees, so it would take them awhile to get it. Zidane tried to communicate with the MandoAdumari strike force for reinforcements, but all he could here was static. The communications were down! They had no contact with the outside area. But they knew they had to get back to the temple. The made a plan that they would rush to the temple, knights as the leaders and backers. All of a sudden, the beasts poured in. They set afire to the trees and shot at the Jedi. They all ran out quickly. They fought their way through the forest. It was a hard battle, and many died. They finally made it to the gates of the temple. Most of them were rushed inside. Bromi Dista used his assortment of great force powers to hold back the beasts as much as he could. Barbarus decided to stay out and help defend the outer areas. He was assisted by a man called Magnus, a great force user. Everyone got inside by Zidane and Jaidev. Zidane waited by the door for Jaidev. He reached the door, and began to shut it. he turned his back for a split second, and his eyes widened. He was suddenly dragged outside into the middle of the forest. "JAIDEV!!!!!!" Zidane screamed out. All he heard was "Shut the doors, now!" Zidane followed his request. As he walked inside, he felt Jaidev's force presence diminish, and eventually disappear. He walked into the order, hanging his head. He still fought back emotions of his good friends death. He looked up at them all and said,"Jaidev is dead. he died protecting us all. He also managed to save Rathe Xionis. But, we've lost him...". Bromi and an initiate insisted on them going out there, and attempting to save him. But Zidane wouldn't let them go. They didn't have long in the temple before its defenses failed. He remembered something, a cave with a hanger bay. He looked over to the screen as he was about to tell them. He saw something he did not like. A giant cruiser was out of control, and heading straight for the temple. "EVERYONE!" he yelled, "GET INTO THE CAVES, IMMEDIATELY!" They all ran into the caves as a wave burst into the doors. Bromi held them off with a shield for as long as he could. As soon as everyone was out, he ran into the caves as well. He was shot and hit numerous times. As they reached the caves, a large explosion was heard. The cave rumbled a bit, but everyone was alright. They didn't have long though, once again. They all rushed into the ships, but as they tried to turn them on, nothing happened. "Oh.. no..." Zidane thought to himself. "THEY'VE REACHED THE SHIPS!" Everyone was in a panic now. There would be no escape. But then, Zidane looked down to his comlink. A voice was heard from it. It faintly said, We'v-- ar-- clones to help". "Yes!" Zidane thought. He told them that reinforcements were on their way. But, they had to make it to the forest. They all rushed into the main room, killing every beast that they encountered. As they reached the outside area, an onslaught of beasts came. At least 5 waves combined. They were able to send the initiates and padawans onto the transports. But the Knights and Masters stayed behind along with Bromi and Magnus. They fought more and more, trying to defeat them. It started to look good, but then, out of nowhere, another ship descended upon Adumar. Also, Zidane looked onto his comlink, and saw something disturbing. It was a count down for the thermonuclear bomb located inside of the temple. It was a failsafe form when the temple was occupied by the MA. It could of been a great weapon against the Sith. But, the beasts set it off. "RUN" he said, and explained to them about the bomb. They hurried into the gardens. This would be the area of their final stand. They had 30 seconds, and the armada contacted a ship. More and more waves poured in. The ship landed as the countdown reached 10. They all boarded as fast as they could and took off as the time reached zero. The bomb exploded in a fiery rage, and ripped throughout the temple. It blew up the walls and exploded everything in there. it then made its wave to the forest and destroyed it. A fireball headed towards the ship, and Bromi force waved it back, holding it off. A sound wave hit the ship. and sent it unbalanced. The skilled pilot regained control, and flew up. They left the planet. They had escaped. But the Ashla Forest was gone... - From the Journal of Zidane Kast. Result * The first death of Jaidev Rajax. * The death of many Jedi. * The end of the Beast Confederation. * The destruction of the Forest. See also * Ashla Forest * Zidane Kast External links * External link